Interviewing The Twins
Question #1 Hey boos I'm so excited to chat with y'all. So why did y'all decide to try out for the show *'Shayla' Aww Thanks Boo But I Went in for the casting Because i Love the show and felt i can show Them girls who a real Boss is and I had mention I had a twin and They wanted Shania to come in with me and she was like no im not doing that ha ha. *'Shania' Hey Boo yeah i was Like no becuase Them hoes go target us already and I don't have time for that and i wouldn't go and Shayla was Bitching at me she didn't speak to me for days so i was like fuck it and i went and they Picked us so here we are. Question #2 What were y'all like in they house and did y'all link up with any of the girls *'Shayla' We Was Lit Me and Shania always have fun alone or in a Crowd it don't matter What and we didn't link with nobody at first they all hated us but Than our Sis Amanda linked with us that's a bad Bitch right there love me Amanda. *'Shania' Right We was Party Girls and Amanda That's are Boo but fuck the rest well i was cool with Nico at first *'Shayla' Girl Bye Fuck Her Question #3 What were the other hoes in the house like spill the tea *'Shayla' Haters *'Shania' They Just wanted to Fight us for literally No reason Like Nico and Kaleeja fought us in the Limo for Nothing Just Cuz Shayla has a Smart ass Mouth Question #4 There is always haters in the house. Who thought ran the house but they really didn't cuz there's always the girl too *'Shayla' Yeah THOUGHT i Feel Like Nico *'Shania' Nah i Feel Like Kaleeja she use to always get mad when you didn't do stuff her way Like remember when gee was in The Kitchen Talking to Us and she got so mad at Gee *'Shayla' Oh Yeah Right Question #5 Describe all the girls in the house in one word *'Shayla' Wannabes all of em except Baby Girl Amanda and Maybe Gee and Sophie *'Shania' Shayla shut up I Think they wanted more detail *'Shayla' No Them Hoes Don't Need Details *'Shania' Ok Kaleeja Weak Amanda Boss Gee Neutral Nico Crazy Shelby Who is That Again Question #6 What was the first night in the house like *'Shayla' Um It Was Cool Until We Had to Pop Shelby. *'Shania' And No We Aint Jump Her she fought Shayla and seen me and Thought i Was Shayla and she ran up so i Dragged her ass. Question #7 Did you girls make it until the end of the season and if not what happened *'Shayla' Yeah Bosses Stay to The End *'Shania' I Didn't want to after a certain situation Happened But Shayla and Amanda Talked me into staying Question #8 My last question is did you film a reunion and if so can you spill the tea about it *'Shayla' yeah it was Boring to Me *'Shania' Yeah Security was everywhere it was like 2 maybe 3 fights.